


Why?

by cosplayingfiend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurities, Langst, my poor son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosplayingfiend/pseuds/cosplayingfiend
Summary: Lance thinks while he stargazes.





	

"We're made of the same materials that make up the stars, and the universe itself. That's what the Olkari said, right?" 

Lance huffed to himself as he looked out of the observatory. He was gazing at the galaxy they were currently stationed in, sitting alone with merely a blanket over his shoulders.

"Well then, why don't I feel just as bright? Why don't I feel just as special?" 

The Blue Paladin whispered, ducking his head down into his chest as silent tears began to make their way down his smooth face.


End file.
